Ocean of Lies
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: She thought he was perfect, perfect for her! She loved him! Until he snapped and got jealous of one of her old friends. Pushing and pulling. Lies spilled out of his mouth "I love you!" Then he wanted sex and she didnt, he beat her up and left her alone.


**Ocean of Lies**

The first day I met him, I was with my two best friends, at the beach during spring break. I was sitting on a rock, watching him surf. He was just so amazing! The tan, blond headed hottie came jogging over to me and said he saw me watching. I blushed, my face completely red, I'm blushing now to tell you the truth! Then he said his name was Trevor, and I couldn't believe it when he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him! It must have been a dream, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me on such short notice! We spent the entire day flirting and playing. He held my hand as we walked along the side of the ocean, letting the cool water run over our toes. He drew a heart in the sand and put our names in it. My friends ooh'd and aah'd when he kissed me waist deep in the water, but he gave a little squeeze on my butt while he was at it. I felt a teeny bit uncomfortable but I didn't say anything. I loved him too much already!

That night, he drove me home. He kissed me again inside his car, but he didn't do anything dirty this time, I knew he wasn't a pervert!

"I'll call you tomorrow, Summer, I love you" he let go of my hand and I walked inside the house. A small tear ran down my face as he drove off into the darkness, he **had** to have been a dream, the best one **ever!**

But what I didn't know was that he was going to be my** worst nightmare**

We had been going out for 4 weeks total, the happiest couple that Cupid has ever shot. We kissed, a lot, and even got into a little sex one time at his house. My parents never found out about that part, I hope they don't. But one night, he invited me to the movies, it seemed safe and fun. So we went, we sat in the back row and we watched some movie about World War 1, it was really boring but Trevor said that it was only good if you paid attention to it. I didn't care though, he was paying and you know, we had fun throwing popcorn at each other and getting all touchy-feely in the back row of the theater. Trevor tried touching my butt again, but this time I let him. When the movie was over, we walked outside by where the concessions were sold and he told me to wait for him while he went and got his car. So I found a seat on one of the benches, and pulled out my phone. I texted my friend saying that Trevor was the most awesome guy I have ever met!

But then a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, a male's voice whispered in my ear "hey Summer, guess who!" I was nervous, I didn't recognize the voice so then I turned around. A pair of childish blue eyes on pale skin peered at me through dark brown bangs "Adam! Oh my gosh! I couldn't recognize you for a minute! Its been years, Adam, YEARS!" I was in complete joy to see him!

Adam, my best friend from **preschool**, the boy who had moved away to Boston in the 5th grade! The pale kid with the puppy dog eyes and the messy brunette hair! He was here! Right in front of me! I had missed him so much!

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, his strong muscular body covered by all black clothes held me up high. But then, another pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, they ripped me from Adam's hands and I was dragged backwards, my arms stung. I looked up at the looming, angry intruder. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"TREVOR! W-wh-when did y-you" I stammered

"Who the hell is this, Summer?" Trevor pointed at Adam, he had his hand over his mouth and his puppy dog eyes were wide.

"An old friend, nothing else, I haven't seen him in so long, Trevor! Please! I'm so sorry!" I was crying, I had no control of my fear, Trevor was just so mad! I got up off the ground and tried to hold his hand, he shook it away and stared deep into Adam's eyes. He turned with a swish of his short combed back hair and he slammed his lips against mine, it hurt, he forced his tongue inside of me. I almost gagged so I flipped over on the ground so he couldn't keep his mouth on mine any longer, his expression softened when he realized what he had done. "Were are SO going home" he dragged me out of the cinema and he swung the car door open for me.

We were driving home in compete silence, I was thinking, he was thinking. Trevor sighed, "I'm sorry" he muttered out.

I turned and looked at him, he kept his eyes on the road "what?"

He repeated, this time he looked me straight in the eyes "I'm sorry, Summer, for acting up back there"

"oh" I tapped my fingers on my lap "I'm sorry too, I guess I was too surprised to explain anything."

Trevor gazed at me "no, its alright, baby! It was me, **I **yelled at you, **I **scared you and **I hurt you**! I'm regretting this whole fight, I love you and I can't stand the fact that I'd hurt my own innocent girlfriend!" his voice was filled with emotion, I believed him. I began to talk but I was interrupted by a kiss. A long kiss to apologize. I squirmed, a little nervous he would use my uvula as a punching bag for his tongue again but he was soft and sweet, he tasted like popcorn, when I moved back he let go. It was great to see him happy again.

He dropped me off at my house again, he said he loved me once more and sent me inside with another one of his famous kisses. "he really does love me" I mumbled to myself as I opened the door. I plopped down on the couch and sighed, I never thought having a boyfriend could be this frantic!

I was about to doze off right then and there, but the phone rang. I picked it up pretty quickly, "Hello?" I answered

"Summer.. is that you?" a deep voice crackled from the top end of the phone.

"Adam! I forgot you had my number all these years! Whats up!"

"Oh yeah, I'd never throw it away, not your phone number Summer. And what I wanted to talk about was-"

"was it what happened tonight?" I could hear it by the tone in his voice

"yeah, it was... who the heck was that guy? Are you okay? Why did he grab you like that!"

"He was my boyfriend, Trevor. He got a teeny bit jealous when he saw me hugging you, its not a big deal because he loves me and all, he tells me that every day"

Adam whispered "no, I think its a pretty big deal Summer, I don't think boyfriends should hurt their partners like that, even if they love them to pieces." he sounded a bit embarrassed, who knows why!

I lowered my tone too "It was just that once, he said it wouldn't happen again, he just snapped and thats all. I'll be more careful around him."

"But you dont know that! For all you know he could be lying! I'm a guy, so I know that us guys would say anything to win a girl's heart!" he snapped, but he didn't sound mad at all.

"Adam, don't worry, he's a sweet guy. You really don't know Trevor, he wouldn't hurt a flea!"

"Then what did he do to you back there!"

I paused, Adam was right, if Trevor wouldn't hurt a darn thing, then why did he hurt me? Man, Adam was smart, I'm glad he was my best friend. "I don't really want to ask you this" I said "but what should I do?"

"I don't think I could answer that Summer, since everyone is entitled to their own path of life. But I just called to straighten things out, and warn you. I'm here for you Summer, your an amazing girl, you don't need to be my girlfriend to rock my world. Good luck with Trevor, I hope everything comes to a happier ending. Sleep well, Summer" I said my goodbyes to Adam, and then we both hung up.

The next day, Trevor wanted to go to the beach again and surf. He looked super cute when he did his hang-tens in that skinny wet suit, so watching him is always fun. We took his Jeep down to the water, I wore my bathing suit too in case we decided to go in the water together. I sat on the same rock that I sat on the day we first met. Spring Break was over, but it was a glorious, 80 degree Sunday afternoon. I couldn't help but think about what me and Adam discussed last night, about Trevor's possible lies.

Trevor came splashing out of the ocean and he ran up to me dripping wet, he grabbed a towel from the rock and dried off his arms and legs. He ran it through his hair and then plopped it back on the rock. "The waves aren't so good right now, wanna get out of here baby?"

I was caught off guard by his question "T-to where?" I asked.

"hmmmm, maybe somewhere private, your looking quite sexy in that bikini" he ran his hand across my thigh, my heart raced, he was NOT turning me on today. I mindlessly slapped his hand. "I can't, Trevor, I really dont want to"

Trevor looked taken aback, "well still, your looking hot", he tried to touch me again.

"No, Trevor! Stop it!" I hit his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Gimme a break, we haven't made love for two weeks!"

"And we aren't any more! You keep touching me and telling me what to do! You hurt me yesterday, I dont care if you love me! If you loved me you wouldn't do anything!"

"What part of making **love** don't you understand" he frowned

I clenched my fists and yelled "I knew you were a pervert from the first day! I may have let you those first few times, but not now! I'm 16 years old for God's sake! I dont need you to love me like that anymore! Little kisses and movie dates are fine! But I really don't want your hands running across my body!" I began crying "it's over Trevor!"

I turned and began to run, but Trevor grabbed me by the waist and turned me around. "Dumb bitch! You just made the biggest mistake!" he gritted his teeth and threw a fist at my head, it hit me right in the temple and but I stayed conscious. Although I pretended to be knocked out, so he wouldn't do anything else. I was wrong, he kicked my limp body a few times. He ran off with his board, that little jerk acted like nothing happened until he was confronted by the jury.

Thats right, I had broken 3 ribs and a concussion but I still managed to call Adam. He came to the rescue and brought an ambulance, the police and my parents. I passed out on the way to the hospital, as everything went black I remembered Trevor's words "_I love you and I can't stand the fact that I'd hurt my own innocent girlfriend!_" they were** lies**, Adam was right the whole time, he totally would hurt his own innocent girlfriend.

I never saw Trevor again, they kept him on prohibition. But what I did receive was a letter from him, I have no clue how he got it to me! I was laying in a hospital bed with my ribs all stitched up and an IV cord inserted into my hand. Adam was there next to me, the only guy I could trust right now was him. The nurse handed me the letter and I opened it slowly.

_Dear Summer_

_ I'm so sorry I hit you, and called you a dumb bitch I was a little ticked off that you wouldn't please me in that perverted way. I'm not a real pervert, I was just a little turned on with all those hot girls at the beach. I just wanted to have one of my own, to love and keep close. I still love you Summer, do you still love me?_

_ Love, Trevor_

Adam had read the note too, I looked at him and stared at the shocking letter. I smiled as I tore it into pieces "shut up Trevor, stop fibbing!" and then I stuffed the pieces down Adam's shirt. Adam laughed "I saw that coming!" and then he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips, "you can trust the wise guy" he grinned, I looked at him lovingly. Adam's words, I know were not lies! No, not at all!

Now this is the part of the story where you might predict "oh, here we go again!" but I hope your not.

Adam was my life long partner, yet he never flooded me with love and kisses and desperate words, I didn't need any of that to love him. We actually broke up for a while because we needed a break, there was no fighting or anything involved, we just kinda talked it over. But after three years of being single, we got together again. Adam became a master of guitar and he taught music lessons for a living, he also preformed with his band which earned him plenty of money. We moved in to our own little home and I ended up giving birth to two little girls. They were the prettiest things, and we were the happiest couple. Who needs Cupid anyway?

After a while, I forgot about this whole dating abuse thing, it was over and done with. It was just Trevor who did that to me, no need to be afraid of having a boyfriend anymore! So yeah, this story did come to a happy ending, I'm alive and well, Adam loves me and our children are growing up to be great people. Just like it should be!


End file.
